Catformers drabbles
by Kurotsuki-no-hana
Summary: A little collection of drabbles of the Petformers universe. Feel free to go to Deviantart if you want to see more of it. The story is said 'complete' but I will add to it from time to time. And the characters present in them, just as the rating, will vary. More infos in the first chapter.
1. CycloRod

**Disclaimer;** I do not own TFA nor any characters present in it, only the stories are mine

 **Rating;** might vary but it will be tell in every chapter, as will the pairings.

Oh, and if you don't like slash, go back.

* * *

 **Drabble 1: Cyclonus/Rodimus (with Megatron/Optimus on the side) (rating; K)**

* * *

"OPTIMUS!"

Said Autocat turned around when he heard his name called, and was promptly glomped by a mass of orange fur, toppling both he and his attacker over. Head spinning, he shook it to regain his bearing and came muzzle to muzzle with the orange buddle of energy that was his younger brother.

"Rodimus?" He asked with surprise, gently pushing the other so he could stand. "What are you doing here?" He demanded with joy mixed with worry, grooming the younger one cheek in welcome. The others, alerted by the yelled, stopped a few feet away and looked at their leader in question, which he responded with a shake of his head. He neither knew why the younger Prime was here. He just hope it was nothing bad; even if things calmed down since he and Megatron mated, one does not efface years of fighting this easily. His little ones looked at the new Autocat curiously, not sure what to make of his sudden appearance, and stayed close to their Carrier. Feeling them hide under him or behind his legs, he smile a little at his brother before looking down.

"It's alright, it's just my brother. Now, go say hello." He said, quite amused to see them so shy.

Rodimus perked up, eyes and smile widening before crouching down in hope to have a better look. "You didn't tell me you had kittens! I heard rumors that you were mated – mostly by Sentinel, he was not happy – but I didn't though ..."

"You would have if you visited more." He chided, but his smile told he was not serious. Nonetheless, Rodimus smile became apologetic. "I know."

While the two were discussing the kitten started making their way to Rodimus, steps slow but more curious than wary now that they knew he was their Carrier brother, little noses raised to take to his odor. When a bold one stopped just before him and mewed, the two stopped talking and looked down in tandem. Rodimus lowered himself so he was to the little one level and bumped him gently with his muzzle, smirking and purring when the kitten had to grab him with his minuscule paw so he wouldn't fell on his back. Next thing he knew he was attacked by all side by over-energized kitten wanting to play.

Rodimus laughed. "You have quite a bunch here, Optimus." His face then became serious, eyes returning to his brother "To be honest, there was something I wanted to tell you ..."

* * *

The cry of 'YOU ARE WHAT?!' was heard all over the neighborhood, startling both Autocats and Decepticats who were here ... as well as every other animals and humans.

Rodimus rubbed one of his ears and shot a look at his brother, "Can you repeat, I think the other side of the town didn't hear it." Optimus glared, and Rodimus pouted. Having fled to safety the younger ones – including Bumblebee – looked at the two, not quite getting out in case the storm wasn't finished. The blue and red cat may be on the small side, it didn't mean anything when he was angry (even if a certain Decepticat found it more amusing and … ahem, arousing, than anything).

* * *

"So you are telling me you came here because your mate asked you to stop acting like a kitten and you didn't like it." Optimus summed up, both of them having relocate under the shade of a tree because of the afternoon heat.

"You say it as if it was nothing." Rodimus whined before shifting on his side so most of his weigh would not be on his stomach. Optimus sighed, "Did it occur to you that he was merely worried about you? I know how you are, brother."

"I'm not reckless." Rodimus insisted, a frown appearing and head lowering to his front paws. He knew he was a little ... hot head, but even he knew when he needed to be serious. Now that he was heavy with youngs he had to be careful, but he couldn't stay put for days to pass! It wasn't like him. He looked at his growing stomach and a sense of peace came to him. Although, for them, he guess he could stay in one place for some hours. His head went up just as a grey mass leapt down the fence several meters away, and the next second several ball of fluff barreled toward the tall form, mewing in joy. Recognizing the cat – frankly, who had never heard of him?! – he looked at the red and blue cat sitting next to him;

"The Leader of the Decepticons, really?" Rodimus teased, snickering when Optimus looked away with a blush. "Oh no," He suddenly said, eyes locked on a second form, easily just as tall as Megatron, as it jump down near the grey cat. Optimus turned to look at the two newcomers and, putting two and two together, down at his brother. "A Decepticon, really?" He teased back, then looked back at their coming mates (with a bunch of running and mewing kittens) while Rodimus resumed pouting.

Optimus never saw this Decepticat, and he was surprised to see one as tall as Megatron. Well, he couldn't say he knew a lot of them to begin with. He went only two or three time to his mate's den before he started living here. Once they were near enough the kitten swarmed toward him, and he purred at them before greeting the larger cats. The stranger however only had eyes for the younger Prime who resolutely kept looking away with a petulant look on his face. Optimus looked at his mate in question, but the gray cat merely sat down by him with a smirk, eyes watching the scene.

"Rodimus." The calm voice of the dark violet cat said, but Rodimus only shift his eyes to him for one second before turning away again. Cyclonus sighed softly and then bent forward, teeth catching the back of his mate's neck before lifting him like a kitten, much to his protests.

"Wha-! Cyclonus you- you overgrown cat, let me down!" He cried in outrage, all the while wriggling to be let down. It was a fun sight, Optimus mused, up until Megatron make him remember quietly that the same had happened to him more than one time. "Optimus! Don't just sit there, help me!" Rodimus cried, Cyclonus having already turned away after nodding a little to the other paired mates. Cursed and cries followed them as they made their way to the far end of the fence, widened eyes following them. Just before they disappeared Optimus yelled, trying his hardest not to laugh,

"Think about what I told you!" And then loose his battle and started laughing, his brother loud cursing being heard not helping.


	2. MegOp

**Drabble 2: Megatron/Optimus (rating K)**

* * *

"Come on, move ..." The red and blue cat said, pushing on the legs in front of him in hope to make their owner move. "Come on!" Of course, said owner being near twice his size and mass wasn't helping him. That added to the other's wonderful personality ...

"I already said I don't need your help, Autocat."

Yeah ... exactly like this.

Optimus rolled his eyes, snow already drenching his coat. The fact the temperature had dropped since the morning and that the snow won't stop falling didn't help his predicament. He had heard his mistress, Sari, talking with her father about a snowstorm in the late afternoon. A snowstorm was dangerous for them, but he had step outside a few hours ago, the sun high and warm against his fur, intend on simply going on a walk and going back home at the first sign of the incoming storm. He just hadn't thought it would come earlier than anticipate by the humans, nor had he anticipate running into Megatron a couple of street from his home. So now here he was, merely meters from his warm house (he had managed to come _that_ closer, which was a feat in itself), but the stubborn cat was refusing to move!

"Oh for the love of-! It's just for the time the storm pass! Then you can go back playing the evil warmonger all you want!" Maybe he shouldn't have said that. Suddenly Megatron let out a deep growl, like the ones when they were engage in battle, and turned around so swiftly he was almost knocked over. He froze, limbs tensed and ready to bolt, but did not backed down. "It's my house, or the storm." He said with finality.

"And why should I trust you, Autocat?" Megatron asked suspiciously.

"My name is Optimus." He replied automatically. "And you helped me last time. Think of this as a repayment." For a second, Optimus thought that he would buy it. But the next moment he was push on his back, and Megatron was looking down at him, his muzzle merely inches from his.

"How can you be so sure your little friends won't attack me the moment I pass the threshold?" He purred, red eyes gleaming even as snow was slowly engulfing them. He swallowed.

"They won't." He assured, body shuddering in the cold. "They won't attack if I tell them to stand back." At least he hoped. Megatron scoffed, clearly thinking the same, and peered down at him with a speculating expression. After a moment (which seemed an eternity to him) he backed off, and turned toward the home.

"Then led the way, Autocat."

Optimus rolled his eyes but got up, grimacing at the feeling of cold water dripping from his fur. It will take hours to dry it! His home was more inviting minutes after minutes, and hopefully they will make the last few meters before freezing to death.

As Megatron predicted (and himself too, he must admit), the others Autocats didn't take well the presence of their enemy in their house. It took some explanation (and a bit of coercion), but they finally stand down. It must have been a funny sign, him standing in front of the bigger cat and ordering his fellow cats to stand back. And let's not forget they were both dripping wet. It was to this scene that Sari appeared, alerted by all the hissing, mewling and growling, and the gasp she let out before rushing to the bathroom to fetch some towels and nearly suffocating them with them was enough to calm the others … but not by much. He wasn't sure he would live it down, not with the smirks sent his and Megatron's way.

* * *

"I hate your human." Growled Megatron from his place in front of the fireplace, fur all tangle from the swift rubbing he got from said human and desperately trying to comb it back to normal. He chuckled, doing the same with his own.

"Sari can be a bit ... overenthusiastic, I admit." He inspect his torso to see if there was another tangle of fur, and when he only saw perfectly combed fur he turned his head to the other, letting out a chuckle when he saw the other struggling over his neck fur.

"What is so funny, Autocat?" Megatron demanded with a glare, the fire burning in the fireplace somehow accenting it but also giving it ... something more bestial. Optimus only shook his head and walk the few centimeters that separate their two baskets and, leaning in, started combing the Decepticat's neck. Megatron jerked his head back in surprise but Optimus followed, front paws on the others to keep him from moving and also to give him some leverage so he could access better the now dry fur. Perplex, Megatron let the younger cat groom him a few more seconds before lowering his face to do the same, purring. Optimus yelped when a large paw dragged him closer to the warm chest, and blushed when Megatron chuckled from his reaction. Moving so he would be more comfortable and keeping the other to him, Megatron continued grooming the young Autobot to his satisfaction before lowering his head to his front paws, tail enclosing the other to his side. With a content sigh, he closed his eyes, basking in the warm surrounding him.

Optimus regarded the Decepticons warrior with curiosity, mind full of interrogations, but after a moment did the same as the other, back to his side and tail covering his face. He was tired, warm and comfortable. Questions could wait till later.


	3. CycloRod 2

**Drabble 3: Cyclonus/Rodimus (rating K/T)**

Here is a little drabble on how Cyclonus and Rodimus met

* * *

The first time he saw him, it was in battle. His team had been stationed in a rather remote district, one said to be usually calm and free from problems, so the attack took them a little by surprise. He hadn't immediately seen him amid the others, his attention more on defending his teammates and his territory than anything else. It was only when he was bowled over by what he first thought to be a car – and no, he was not exaggerating! – and growled at that he remarked him. And, embarrassing enough, the first thing he though was _"pit, that growl ..."_

... Yeah ... not one of his best moments ...

But he had not had the time to delve on it because the next moment he attacked, and it was on. He didn't remember much of what happened next. Everything was a blur till the moment another team came to help them. By then every one of them, Decepticats and Autocats, had at least part of them scratched up, some even missing some fur. He, too, was bleeding from a deep scratch on his front left leg curtesy of the silent cat he was fighting. And silent he was. However much he jested and made everything to enrage the other (yeah, yeah, it was stupid …), the other never took the bait, always remaining silent and composed. And it irked him just as much as it intrigued him. So he kept on, evading his attacks as much as he could and give it back the best he could with being much smaller than him.

And really ... he had met some big Decepticats in his life (Strika, for example, and she was a freaking female!), but it was ridiculous!

And it was not because he was small! He was quite big already and he had not stopped growing, thank you very much! (even if Sentinel keep teasing him for it, saying he was in denial. He was as tall as Optimus, Primus damn it!) And why did the Decepticats _have_ to be bigger than them to begin with, huh?!

The battle didn't last long after that. The Decepticats were outnumbered and in bad shape, so it was only minutes after the reinforcements came that they retreated. He watched the violet cat jump effortlessly on a high fence at least ten times his high before disappearing on the other side while he stood here, unable to move.

"Is everything alright Prime, sir?"

He jumped before swirling around to face a member of the other team, one he was not familiar with, and took a moment to recompose himself. "I- will be alright." He answered, swallowing the tension still present in his body. Thankfully the other didn't insist and soon left his side to rejoin his own team leader, a big green cat with black and yellow strips.

That had been the first time he had seen him, and soon he forgot about it as the routine settled in again.

* * *

The next time he saw him was not on a battlefield but completely by chance. And this time, it was him who was not seen by the other. Perched on a high branch hiding him from view he was daydreaming, warmed by the sun filtering through the foliage and keeping his ears opened in case of something wrong happening. And, while he was in a neutral territory, he was quite surprised when he saw the same dark violet cat from before nearing the small lake a few meters away. Luckily for him the other didn't remark his presence, taking his time to drink a little. He couldn't blame him. The sun was burning and the air was hot and dry with a small breeze, a perfect day to relax outside. Confident that he wouldn't be seen he closed his eyes and went back to sun bathing, content. Some, like Sentinel, would consider it outrageous that he wasn't doing anything when there was a Decepticon nearby (and alone), but he could care less. That and they were in a neutral territory. He didn't want to think about the repercussions if he dared attack here.

' _Let's Sentinel do these sort of stupid things._ ' He though, smirking internally. He understood the need to prove himself, but sometimes his big brother goes too far. His ears twitched as a splash was heard from the lake but he didn't move. He only opened his eyes when his nose caught a new sent, and he nearly had a heart attack when he did. "What the- !" He scrambled back and yelped when he almost fell, his front claws sinking in the branch at the last moment. Pulling himself up a little he said the first thing coming to his mind. "Are you crazy or what?!"

The Decepticat (he really needed to learn his name) only looked down at him with red eyes and he shuddered. Damn Decepticats and their damned eyes. Using his back legs he pulled himself completely on the branch to face the other, keeping his claws out in case he decided to attack. But he didn't. He just sat here and looked at him as if trying to figure out an enigma. Rodimus huffed and tried again, his tone a clear sign of his annoyance; "What do you want?!"

The dark violet cat didn't move an inch; it was barely if he tilted his head to the side at his question. Frustration growing he growled and started to approach him.

To pit with cautiousness!

But still the cat didn't move. He was now an air-breath to him and he was still calmly regarding him. His frown deepened and his fur rose on his back. Primus this cat was infuriating! But still a part of him was curious.

He froze and then stumbled back when the other suddenly stood and started advancing on him, his heart pounding against his chest. But still the other was silent. For one step, he stepped back, and sooner that he would have liked his rear came in contact with the tree _. Oh shit!_ He was expecting the attack now. Readying himself into having to battle for his life, he nearly jumped when instead of biting or scratching him, the other sniffed him, a deep rumbling coming from his chest. He didn't move, frozen to the spot, his face red as he thought about the situation he was in and what the others would think if he was seen. He bit back a mewl when a muzzle passed on his scruff, warm breath tickling the skin there, and didn't register when the other pulled finally back. Dazed, he almost _whined_ when the source of heat was taken away … almost. The other cat looked down at him some more before darting away, gracefully jumping down the tree branch by branch till he touch ground, before trotting away as if nothing happened, letting him wondering just what the fuck happened.

... And he still didn't have his name


	4. WaspBumblebee

**Drabble 4 : Wasp/Bumblebee (rating T/very slight M at the end)**

* * *

The weather was horrible, just like his mood. The rain had not stopped falling, he was in heat and, worst of all, he was trapped in a small cave with Wasp. Oh, and they were alone and way away from the town. ... Did he said he was in heat?

His gaze was resolutely focused on the falling rain, his fur still wet in some place and uncomfortable against his skin, but he would be damned if he asked the green cat to help him dry it. He could do with it for the few hours it would take for the rain to stop falling and to reach his home. After all the rain will stop at some point or another, right?

One thing was sure, he didn't think he would end up here. His heat shouldn't even have kicked for another week or so. He would never say it out loud, but if it wasn't for Wasp ...

He shuddered. He was fast, and was trained in escape and diversion tactics by Blurr, but he had panicked when he had seen males after males coming for him, alerted by his scent. He hadn't understood at first why they were trying to tackle him, but the reason quickly became apparent once his nose caught his own scent. And when he saw another 'suitor' running to him, he had bolted as fast as his legs could carry him, dodging, crawling and jumping to evade them. That was, until he made an error and got himself cornered in a dead-end.

"Shit!" He said, looking wildly around for a way to escape. Seeing nothing he turned around and crouched low, ready to battle the cats eyeing him hungrily. He shuddered, afraid, but put up a front and hissed, slashing the air in warning with a clawed out paw. Oh how he would like for Optimus and the others to be here!

One cat didn't heed the warning and approached, a young adult by his look, and he growled. The cat actually stopped to consider him, and for a brief moment he thought he would left him alone, but then he smirked and lunged at him, the others following. Hissing, he slashed at him, getting him in the face and leaving two red lines in his wake, then jumped aside to avoid being knocked over by one of the others. What happened next was a game of cats and mouse, with him being on the receiving end of their lust. It ended when he was forced on his belly, one large paw between his shoulder keeping him in place, and a body propping itself on his back. He yowled to the city, not caring if it attracted others, and crashed the best he could to dislodge the one on his back. He could heard the others jest at him, telling him to hurry because they wanted a turn, and it only serve to make him try harder. They will _not_ have him! He would rather accept _Megatron_ to mount him than these mongrels!

Fortunately Fate seemed on his side, because a second later a growl was heard and, just as suddenly, the weigh on him disappeared. A pained yowled resounded in the back-alley they were in, and he lifted his head just in time to see a very familiar green cat land by his side.

"Follow me!"

He hadn't though then, bolting after the green cat and thankfully away from the others. They had run, for how long he didn't know, and he hadn't even question why they were going outside of the town, too anxious to go _away_ from all these cats. By then the rain had started falling, first a drizzle, then the downpour that had continued since then.

"You should come inside." His comment was ignored by the yellow cat. "Bumblebee ..." he sighed, not quite sure how to act around the cat in heat. It was already hard enough to control the urge to take his fellow Autocat, he really didn't want to add to his frustration. "At least come here before your scent attracts wandering animals!" He growled. Again, his comment was ignored. Why, just _why_ did he have to go help him! He should have let him fend for himself ... With a huff he settled down to wait, eyes not leaving the entrance of their little cave in case an animal _did_ came investigate.

Unbeknown to Wasp Bumblebee had frown at his last remark, another surge coming to him at the mention of other males coming for him. He bit back a whimper. It was getting better and better. Even the rain didn't manage to distract him now. Gritting his teeth he glanced at Wasp, his eyes calculating. Wasp locked eyes with him, a question and irritation in it, but as he opened his mouth to ask what he wanted now, the other beat him to it;

"Don't you dare move." He got up and made his way to the back of the cave, all the time keeping his distance from the other, eyes never leaving his. He stopped near the end and laid down, curling on himself to preserve his body heat from the cold.

Perplexed by the display, Wasp didn't move. When Bumblebee didn't seem to acknowledge him he finally moved to the entrance where he could better keep guard.

... That and get away from the scent making him want to jump the other Autocat.

* * *

He didn't know how long came to pass as the rain continued to fall, and he didn't know when he fell asleep, but he nearly jumped when he was awoken by a warm body sliding against him, the scent of heat burning around him. Instinctively he growled, a low noise that reverberates inside the cave, and he was answered by a submissive whimper that sent shivers of lust through his body. Turning his head he saw Bumblebee rubbing against his flan, eyes almost glazed and tiny mewls escaping his mouth.

"Wasp ... It's too hot ... Wasp." Bumblebee was near tears by this time, his heat engulfing everything else but him and the other cat. He was aching – aching for something that only the other male could give him. Another surge came and he nearly collapsed. Frag it to the pit, it shouldn't be so strong! "Wasp ... please!"

"No." Wasp answered firmly. "I will not take advantage of you in this state." He will be damned if he did.

Bumblebee frowned and came closer, his face millimeters from the others. He tried again, only to be rebuked, the other leaning away from him. Okay, now it was getting insulting!

"What, I'm not good enough for you, that's it! I'm not Elite Guard material so I'm not good?! Well frag you, I will find someone else!" He turned to leave, peeved, when he was suddenly thrown back inside the cave.

"You will not!"

Bumblebee hissed, fur starting to stand as he glared. "I will do what I want!" He went to stand, and Wasp growled. Immediately he froze. His eyes widened as Wasp placed himself above him, his violet eyes smoldering and almost shining in the near obscurity. His fur brushed his and he blushed, looking away. Primus what was happening to him?! He felt so weak, he wasn't even sure his limbs would be able to carry him if he even wanted. He mewled when his neck was licked and nibbled on, and he bared more of his neck unconsciously, trembling when Wasp growled approvingly. But it all stopped when the other opened his mouth.

"What?!"

"I said I will not take you." The green cat repeated, having leaned back so he wouldn't be head-butt as Bumblebee turned his head. He pressed forward when he started moving and hissing in anger, fighting his own instincts telling him to claim him. "I will not take you," He hissed again, nipping at an ear, which made the other stop. "But I will take care of your heat. I will make you drown in pleasure, make you squirm and yowl for me and, when you can't stand it anymore, make you come like you never did. Then I will do it again, and again, till you will only think of me. And when your heat finishes, then, I will have you."

Then he kissed him.


	5. BlurrBumblebee friendship

**Drabble 5 ; (rating K)**

A little drabble about the two Autocats who cannot stop talking/running!

* * *

"Come-on-Bumblebee, you-can-do-better-than-that!"Blurr goaded the small Balinais currently running after him, a laugh in his voice. He seemingly effortlessly jumped on several discarded boxes, never slowing down and laughing when he heard the swearing behind him.

Bumblebee knew Optimus would have chastised him for cursing like this but he didn't care, and the older cat wasn't here anyway. So he cursed to his heart's content, running as fast as he could to keep up with the blue cat. And Primus be damned he was fast! It was a few weeks now that he 'trained' under him, and the best he could was not lose him from his sight.

It was frustrating.

Forcing his little paws to move faster till he barely touch the ground, he already knew that he would not win – the ending point being near – but he would be damned to the Pit if he was not at least getting closer to the other compared to the last match they had! Turning the last corner, he almost stopped dead in his tracks. Here was sitting the Bengal, all proud, just after the ending point, and smiling at him in a 'you will never beat me' way.

Growling deep in his chest Bumblebee didn't stopped at the ending point and tackled the Elite Guard member, whom only reaction was to laugh. A light scuffle ensued, with playful bites and growls, but soon Bumblebee found himself on his back and attacked by a rough tongue grooming him.

"Ghaa, stop! Stop! It tickles!" He screeched between laughs, turning and pushing to evade the other without success. Blurr only redouble his effort at this, leaving him laughing until his sides started hurting. Finally admitting defeat the Bengal let him go, and Bumblebee stayed like he was, sprawled on the soft grass of the park as he regain his breath, bathing under the warm rays of the afternoon sun. "You are evil, you know that?" He stated, and his friend only snickered. They bathed under the sun for a long time, profiting of the peaceful day. That's it, until a grating voice disrupted them.

"Vell, vell, look vhat ve've got here?"

The two Autobots jumped on their legs immediately, Bumblebee hissing before even going up, having recognized the distinct accent. Blitzwing, the three of them, were standing a little away from them, and were rapidly moving to make a circle around them. "What do you want Blitzbrain?!" He asked, keeping his body low on the ground in defense.

"Vatch jour mouth, Autobrat!" Hothead snarled at the youngling, growling when the runt had the gall to stick his tongue out at him. In response to the angry sound, Blurr placed himself on top of Bumblebee, hiding him as much as he could. The little one protested a little, but didn't move. He may be brash but he wasn't stupid (contrary to some could say); there were three of them, and while he could normally outrun them till finding someone to help him, he was too tired to.

"What-do-you-want, Decepticats?" Blurr asked, head turning so he could watch the three.

Icy started approaching, cautious despite the smirk on his face, but stopped when Blurr growled in warning. "Oh I can come up vith a few ideas," He purred. "Vhat do jou think Hothead? Random? Vhat should ve do vith the Autocats?"

"I zay ve beat zhem down and bring zhem to Lord Megatron." Hothead growled, the sound deepening when Bumblebee hissed at him.

"No, no! Play! Let'z play vith zhem!" Random cackled while bating a paw at the two, tail moving back and forth behind him in eagerness.

Blurr frowned, and internally started to panic. He could have outrun them easily if he was alone, thus avoiding a fight, but with the youngling with him he couldn't, and he wasn't sure if he could take on the three of them alone. The nearest Autobot outpost was also too far away from their position. And from the look on Icy's optic, he knew it, too.

Blasted Decepticats, they did it on purpose!

He saw the way Icy subtly started to crunch on his hind legs, and dread nearly overcome him at the tough of having to battle against the three of them and protect Bumblebee at the same time, but before they could leap at him, a voice cut the growing tension;

"Stop. Now."

Every head turned to the new voice, Blurr hoping to find the much needed help, but instead his fear skyrocketed.

Shockwave took in the situation, gaze going from one to another, and Blurr's breath caught in his throat when they landed on him, seemingly staying for a second longer before returning to Blitzwing.

"Lord Megatron has asked for a meeting."

Icy kept his eyes on Shockwave, considering him and wondering why the sudden call, but considering it was their Lord, didn't question it. However …

"Zhen it is perfect. I am sure our Lord vould love a little gift." His eye turned to the two Autobots. "It vill only take a moment."

But Shockwave approached, the purple cat refraining to growl. "Lord Megatron's orders were clear; we are to return to him _immediately_."

One of Icy's ears twitched back, the Decepticat frowning at his fellow Lieutenant, and for a moment Blurr wondered if he would have to fight. But the next instant he backed down, his brothers following even if it was clear they didn't like it. 'Jou got lucky, Autobrats!' Were the last words snarled by Hothead before they disappeared behind some trees, and Blurr relaxed minutely. That's it, until he remembered they were still not alone. He turned toward Shockwave and found the remaining Decepticat watching them, but then the purple cat turned away to follow the others. It was only long seconds later, when Bumblebee squirmed from under him and started talking that he realized how tense he was.

"Let's-get-you-home." He announced, cutting the little Balinais' tirade. He ignored the youngling protests and pushed him a little, all the while resisting the urge to take him by the scruff and run far away from the park. But even as they made their way back to the young house and into Autocats/dogs territory, he was wondering why he thought he smelled Longarm's scent.

* * *

For those who are wondering about the end, Blurr spend a lot of time with Longarm. They are not quite courting, but are very close. And while Shockwave can change face, he cannot change his scent, thus why Blurr though he smelled him.

Yes, it's not easy for Shocky, more so because he want the blue bengal! Xd


	6. MegOp and other couples

**Drabble 6; Megatron/Optimus and others (rating K)**

 **Another one, this time with some Autocats/dogs and Decepticats/dogs.**

 **Personnaly I think some of them should learn to shut up ...**

* * *

To say the air was tense in the hangar would be saying Bumblebee didn't talk everyone ear off, or that Blurr wasn't that quick on his paws. No, there was quite positively murder intent in the air and, if you asked Optimus, the major part of it was coming from a single cat within every cats present.

And it wasn't coming from the Leaders either.

They were at an assembly where they were to discuss the war going on between their factions, and possibly coming to a truce. Ultra Magnus and the Elite Guard members were already here when Megatron made his entrance with his troops, and the fact Optimus was by his side hadn't really shocked the assembly. After all their couple was playing a major role in the decision of holding it in the first place, and it wasn't really a secret anymore.

Even if many didn't approved of it.

But he had Ultra Magnus approval (after being made sure he was indeed alright, that yes he loved the warmonger, and no he would not leave him thank you very much.), and the fact that he was a great sire for their kittens had mellowed quite a few Autocats and Autodogs.

Kittens that were currently playing between the legs of their creators, glad to see the world for once and not worried about all the cats and dogs presents.

"And here I thought you couldn't stoop so low." The disdain in Sentinel's voice was clear as he sneered at his younger brother, brother who only frowned at the hurtful words.

"I don't see what is wrong in having a loving mate and three wonderful kittens." Optimus snarled, already fed up with his brother after only a few minutes in each other's presence.

"Megatron? Loving? Ha! You are delusional, Optimus! I bet he is just using you as his personal-"

"Enough, Sentinel Prime!" Ultra Magnus growled, glaring at his grand-creation. He nodded apolitically at Megatron, who nodded back stiffly. One more word and he would have snapped.

"You are just narrow-mind, _big brother_." Sentinel turned toward the voice, glaring at Rodimus. But his glare turned to shock when he saw just who he was sitting next to.

"Not you too!" He bellowed when he saw Rodimus rubbing his head against the purple Decepticat's neck. "It's disgusting! How could you!"

"It's not disgusting!" Rodimus hissed at his brother. "Besides," He added in a purr, a devious smirk forming on his lips, "they can be … very persuasive."

Sentinel howled in rage and would have attacked if not for Ultra Magnus paw pressing suddenly between his shoulders, a warning growl echoing. The fact that he would have attacked a pregnant cat didn't help. Rodimus hide his smirk under the fur of his mate, feeling quite vindictive.

* * *

Jazz leaned toward Prowl, "Two fishes he cracks before the end of the meeting."

"It's certain. And no bet!" He scolded gently, ignoring his mate's cute pout.

"Spoilsport."

"I bet you Magnus make him leave." Bumblebee cut in, having heard the two. His eyes were on the protagonists, and so he missed the glare Prowl sent him and the victorious smile on Jazz's face.

"Deal."

* * *

"… Well, it could have gone better." Jazz tried, and then grimaced at the glare Prowl sent him. He put a reassuring paw on his, softly nuzzling his throat. It worked, the proud cat relaxing minutely, even if he still could feel his glare behind the visor.

"Oh come on, Prowl! Don't tell me you didn't see it coming!"

"I did." The Somali retorted at the young Balinais, Bumblebee not even fazed by his stern tone. "But I would have preferred if it did not happen.

The 'it' was Sentinel finally losing it and saying too much. It almost ended up in an all-out brawl, had it not be for Megatron's and Ultra Magnus' intervention. With that said, the meeting was postponed to another day.

"At least nobody was hurt … well, nothing more than a few scratches." Jazz corrected himself. Being the one mostly on the receiving end of Sentinel wrath Optimus received some, but nothing too bad. Said cat was now being carried on his mate's back, much to his embarrassment, their kittens trotting beside them.

"I can walk you know." Optimus muttered, hiding his pout against the large cat's fur. His scent was calming, and he would have loved at this moment to be at home, curling against him and his warmth, forgetting about what happened earlier. When Megatron didn't answer, he raised his head, "Megatron?"

"… I'm going to kill this idiot if he so much as _dare_ appear before me again." Megatron growled lowly, stopping briefly when he saw one of his kittens yawn, taking him in his mouth and craning his head to deposit him near his carrier. Optimus placed his little one against his torso, securing him with his front paws while making his hardest to not smirk. He glanced at his two remaining creations and nodded when he saw them still following, thought they were showing signs they would not hold much longer. Looking around, he spot Ratchet, and asked him if he could take them.

"What do I look like to you, a taxi?" The older cat grumbled, but relented when Optimus gave him a sheepish and pleading look. "Oh, alright." He took one by the scuff and placed him on his back, before catching the lone femme when she run by him, growling when she didn't stopped moving. She stopped immediately with a little mewl.

Optimus chuckled at the sight, knowing that deep down the other didn't mind. Focusing back on the kitten in his grasp, he smiled contently when he saw him curled up in a small ball, already sleeping.

He loved these days of peace, and will do everything so they would continue.


End file.
